


When Touch Burns

by musiclivesinmealways



Series: JackDaniels' Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daniel Sousa Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, I can't even with these dorks, In a Cute Fluffy Way, Jack Thompson Calls Daniel a Princess, Jack Thompson Not Being an Asshole, JackDaniels, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/pseuds/musiclivesinmealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sousa got home, people avoid him. He knows it because of the leg, that people seem almost scared it's contagious. Doesn't make it hurt any less. Now, touch burns. Now he's the one avoiding everyone else. </p><p>Thompson notices. </p><p>AKA the fic where Daniel is touch-starved and Jack is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Touch Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackDaniels Shippers because there aren't many of us](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JackDaniels+Shippers+because+there+aren%27t+many+of+us).



> I apologize for how angsty this got, I am so sorry. There will be fluff at the end and in continued fics, promise.
> 
> *whispers* Apologies for crappy fic but we need more of these two
> 
> First posted fic on AO3 woohoo [*magical sparkle shower*]  
> This also is mainly just procrastination-on-a-slow-day-because-Friday-and-I-don’t-feel-like-doing-make-up-work-plus-this-ship-needs-more-fics-amazing-or-otherwise.
> 
> Un-betaed, but proofread (as I am currently beta-less).
> 
> Accepting prompts here and on my tumblr, follow me if you want to mutually annoy each other about fics/ships/fandoms/etc.  
> (Kudos and comments are always appreciated!) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> •••••

Ever since Sousa got home, people avoid him. He knows it because of the leg, that people seem almost scared it's contagious. Doesn't make it hurt any less. Now, touch burns. Now he avoids everyone else. 

Thompson notices. 

It subtly presents itself: a flinch here, a twitch there. After seeing Daniel nearly jump out of his skin when an agent brushed passed him in the hall, Jack knew something had to be done. 

“Hey Susan,” Jack smirked, sitting on the edge of Daniel desk.

“I’m trying to work, Thompson.” Daniel huffs angrily.

“I can see that, maybe you should take a break.”

“Maybe you should get off my desk and do some work of your own.”

“C’mon Susan, coffee or alcohol.” Jack smiled.

“It’s barely two in the afternoon.” Daniel answered in confusion.

“Then we’ll get coffee, c’mon.”

Daniel sighed quietly and reluctantly stood, aluminum crutch in hand, as Jack led him to the break room. Aiming to be polite, Daniel listened intently as Jack ranted about his last girl, even though he honestly didn’t care about how emotional she got about her haircut.

“I definitely noticed it, but I figured rather than lie and say it looked great, I’d shut my trap like I couldn’t tell the difference.”

“What’s wrong with saying it didn’t look nice? Its just hair.” Daniel questioned.

Jack looked at Daniel in mock shock. “Sousa! You can’t tell a pretty lady she’s not so pretty with her new haircut, that’s how you lose a girl.”

“Then how come you two aren’t together anymore?”

“I told her she’s not so pretty with her new haircut.”

“But you just said-“

“How do you think I learned the rule, Susan?”

“Oh.”

Daniel leaned against the counter and quietly sipped his coffee, when Jack leaned against the counter next to him. Close enough to hear the rustle of clothes against each other, but not touching. Still, Daniel grew increasingly uncomfortable until he felt a hand press gently between his shoulder blades.

“Whadaya say Susan, head back to work now?”

“Y-yeah,” He stuttered. “Probably a good idea. I may have a lead on the blonde, but I’m not sure.”

Jack gave Daniel a reassuring pat on the back. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I have an interrogation, but you owe me a drink. One with alcohol.”

“My shift ends at 5:30 today.” Daniel suggested.

“See you then, Susan.” Jack smirked before leaving to the interrogation room.

Daniel didn’t realize he was smiling until Peggy smiled back at him.

•••••

“Hey Susan! It’s 5:30! You owe me a drink.” Jack smiled to himself, heading towards the brunet’s desk. 

“Wait a minute, Thompson, I still have to put these files up.” Daniel replied, waving said files in Jack’s direction. 

“If I help, can we leave sooner?”

Thinking it over, Daniel finally nodded his head in agreement. “Yes, but I only owe you one drink, you offered to help.”

Jack raised his hands in surrender. “No argument here, as long as I get what I was originally promised.”

“Let’s go then.” Daniel agreed, standing from his chair.

•••••

“Where the hell is ‘G’?” Thompson asked angrily.

“After ‘F’ and before ‘H’.” Daniel smiled to himself.

“Haha, very funny Susan.”

“Fourth cabinet, third drawer.”

“Thank you.” Jack replied, sliding the file into place and closing the drawer. “Drinks?”

“Drinks.”

Jack patted Daniel on the back, making note that he did not flinch away this time. “Remind me to find you a date after I find myself one.”

“I can get a dame on my own, thanks.”

“Susan, Peggy is obviously not over Captain Spangles yet, maybe you should try someone a little more attainable.” 

“Like your last girl?”

“Attainable, but only for a few weeks.” Jack joked.

“How about,” Daniel suggested. “We go to the bar for drinks instead of dames like we planned.”

“Maybe that’s what you planned.”

“Would you just shut up before I change my mind or remember all the work I should be doing?”

“Fine, no girls, let’s go.” Jack sighed, leading Daniel out the door with a hand on his back.

•••••

It can’t be Peggy. Daniel thought as he looked at the blonde’s picture. But it has to be. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Daniel sighed, putting the picture back into his drawer and prayed he was wrong.

“You look tired.”

Daniel looked up to see the familiar figure, visibly relaxing. “Yeah…” he sighed.

“Break?” Jack asked sympathetically.

“Break.” He agreed with a nod.

•••••

“I’ve lost all my leads for the photograph.” Daniel lied. “Maybe it’s not worth looking into.”

“You’ll think of something.” Jack smiled, resting a hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

“I hope so…”

“Drinks tonight?” Jack asked, hoping to relieve some of his coworker’s tension.

“I can’t. I’m on phone duty until eleven, and I don’t want to stay awake too late.”

“I can bring something up here, it’s not like anyone else is going to stay late on Friday.”

“I’d rather not.” Daniel replied slowly tensing up. “Let’s just drop it.”

“It’s not a problem, I’ll just swing over to–“

“Why the hell are you doing this?!” Daniel finally shouted, squeezing his crutch.

Jack stepped back, eyes wide in shock. “I thought you might want company while you worked tonight, phone duty isn’t fun and I figured you didn’t want to accidentally fall asleep..?”

“No, why the hell are you doing all of this? The casual touches, the coffee, the drinks, what’s your end-game?!”

“Daniel, you need to calm down, okay? I’m just trying to be friendly.” Jack answered calmly, reaching out to rest a hand comfortingly on Daniel’s wrist. “I’ve seen how you feel about people touching you, I just want to help.”

“I don’t need your pity, Thompson.” Daniel spat.

“I’m not giving you any, Susan. I’m giving you friendship. You’re not the only to come back from war with problems.”

“I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are. Next time someone brushes past you in the hall can I measure how far you jump?”

“Go jump off a bridge, Thompson. Do the world some good.”

“You know, it doesn’t mean your weak when it burns.”

Daniel was shocked into silence. “What?”

“It burned me too. Took me months to get over it.” Jack sighed. “I want to help you Daniel, because I know how bad it can be and you’re too good of a guy to go through this on your own.”

Silence rested uncomfortably between the two men until Daniel finally whispered in defeat.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“I’ll let you help, ok.”

“Ok.”

•••••

Jack relaxed into the couch, the comforting weight of Daniel's torso resting against him as the radio played soft music. 

"I've got a late shift tomorrow, we should probably head to bed." He whispered into his partner's ear, running his fingers through the soft, brown locks. 

"I'm comfortable here." Daniel hummed in reply. 

"I'm not waking up with a sore neck, Susan, c'mon, up you go." Jack nudged. 

Daniel went limp against the blind agent, smirking. "Guess you'll have to carry me, gorgeous."

"Dan.."

"Jack..." Thompson huffed. "Fine, we can go to bed." Daniel gave in. 

Jack pressed a feather light kiss to Daniel's temple. "Knew I could lure you into my bed." He joked. 

"Shaddup Thompson." Daniel laughed, lightly pushing at his side. "Help me up, my crutch is in the kitchen."

Jack nodded and carefully pulled Daniel to a standing position, aiding him in his limping to the bedroom. Daniel stretched out on the large bed, groaning happily.  
"Save some room, my dear pillow princess."

"I will when I'm done and pleased with myself, thank you."

Jack smiled, turning off the light and moving the blankets out from under Daniel to climb onto his side. 

"Do you mind if I.." Daniel asked, gesturing to Jack's torso. 

"Never do, come 'ere, princess." Jack smiled, opening his arms. Daniel smiled, laying partially on Jack and curling up like a kitten. 

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Sleep well."

•••••

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t intend for Jack to call Daniel princess but it just sort of happened and I liked it so we’re sticking with it. This is technically a drabble, but I’m most likely writing more touch-starved Daniel because it’s freaking cute.
> 
> My normal tumblr is  
> musiclivesinmealways.tumblr.com 
> 
> and I have a JackDaniels blog under construction at the moment --  
> ask-jackdaniels.tumblr.com
> 
> I am always happy to talk about JackDaniels, swing by if you want


End file.
